


MEANINGLESS*

by LazyRay



Series: Дикие пейринги или Хроники ПДжК [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я еще долго не смогу посмотреть на женщину, - пробормотал Гай.<br/>- Может, тогда стоит посмотреть на мужчину? – спросил Генма прежде, чем понял, что говорит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MEANINGLESS*

**Author's Note:**

> _Я уже не совсем помню, откуда это пошло, но вот: ПДжК - это Похотливые Джонины Конохи._

Это было ранней осенью.  
Ночью.  
На лесной поляне.  
С костром, с пощелкиванием сучьев в огне, с шорохом ночных насекомых и мелких животных.  
Они находились достаточно близко к дому, чтобы встретить патруль АНБУ по дороге, но еще достаточно далеко, чтобы решить заночевать здесь. Они могут попасть в Коноху завтра к обеду, отдохнувшими и выспавшимися, чтобы, без сомненья, получить новую миссию. Ах, эти радостные мысли! В такие моменты Генма жалел, что не может взять команду генинов на обучение. Возможно, тогда он побольше сидел бы дома. Как это скоро придется делать Гаю.  
Генма посмотрел на своего напарника по миссии. Гай был необыкновенно тих. Да, они устали, но не настолько же... Проклятая миссия! Генма содрогнулся и подбросил еще веток в огонь. Он еще долго не сможет смотреть в глаза женщине, любой женщине, без чувства стыда за свой пол.  
\- Я еще долго не смогу посмотреть на женщину, - пробормотал Гай, словно читая его мысли.  
Может, и читая. Генма не собирался недооценивать своего напарника. Только не после этого похода. Но он собирался как можно дальше выкинуть мысли о проклятом маньяке, за которым они гонялись целых три недели. Как только он сдаст отчет – его еще предстояло написать! Генму передернуло. Нет, он точно не будет думать об этом сейчас, если он хочет поспать. Хотя сон не шел к нему. Видимо, к его спутнику тоже.  
\- Может, тогда стоит посмотреть на мужчину? – спросил Генма прежде, чем понял, что говорит.  
Тяжелый взгляд Гая практически пригвоздил его к земле. Генма никогда не льстил себе в сравнении с Майто Гаем, но сейчас он особенно резко почувствовал разницу между собой и одним из лучших джонинов Конохи. Этот человек действительно мог размазать его по земле. Особенно за такие слова. Любой, кто хоть мало-мальски интересуется сплетнями, знал, что Гай – упертый натурал. А Генма не напрасно считал себя королем сплетен и слухов.  
\- Я хотел сказать... – ни к чему сейчас ссориться, они почти дома. – Забудь.  
\- Непростая миссия, да? – спросил Гай.  
Генма простодушно обрадовался, что его не будут убивать. Он не хуже прочих знал, насколько тяжко бывает бороться с остаточным напряжением даже после удачной миссии, а их, несмотря на смерть заказанного маньяка, никак не могла считаться удачной. Только не после того, что они нашли в подвале преступника.  
\- Как ты... – Гай, кажется, не мог подобрать слов.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты еще улыбаешься.  
Генма сжал губы.  
\- Не потому, что мне весело.  
\- Я не об этом. – Гай махнул рукой и повторил. – Ты улыбаешься.  
Вот теперь Генма совершенно перестал понимать, что творится в голове напарника. Он не знал даже, считать эти слова об улыбке обвинением или комплиментом.  
\- Это тебя раздражает?  
\- Нет! Напротив. Я... даже рад.  
Серьезный Гай – это очень и очень ненормально. Генма поежился и уставился в огонь.  
\- Холодно?  
\- Да нет, - улыбнулся Генма, – ночь действительно была достаточно теплой, – и поднял глаза на Гая.  
И замер.  
Он видел такой внимательный пронизывающий взгляд не один раз и всегда знал, что стоит за ним. И что может последовать дальше. Но это же – Гай! К черту мысль о сексуальных желаниях Гая (Генма содрогнулся), но мужик, в конце концов, интересуется только женщинами!  
Их миссия.  
Возможно, это и в самом деле будет лучшим выходом. В такие моменты, когда деловое напряжение только начинает оставлять, и на его место приходят обычные человеческие эмоции, лучшим способом снять лишний стресс всегда является секс. Секс в походах, после миссий – это то, о чем никогда не говорят после. Это то, в чем почти никогда не отказывают. Это ничем не отличается от первой медицинской помощи.  
Генма сглотнул. Горящий взгляд этого мужчины возбуждал его.  
\- Я не женщина, - прошептал он тихо.  
\- Я знаю.  
Гай встал и шагнул к нему прямо через костер, опустился на колени рядом и коснулся его лица. Генма ожидал, что его повалят на землю, сейчас, когда согласие было уже получено, но Гай только легко-легко провел по его щеке ладонью. Коснулся виска, осторожно стянул бандану и положил ее на землю рядом с рюкзаком Генмы; взъерошил волосы. Генма чуть не выронил сенбон изо рта. Меньше всего на свете он ожидал от Гая ласки. Походный секс не предполагает нежности. Но... с другой стороны... после того, что они видели позавчера, грубость должна бы казаться Гаю преступлением? Генма не собирался жаловаться. Он еще вспомнил вытащить сенбон изо рта, пока не проглотил, и откинуть в сторону. Он закрыл глаза и чуть повернул лицо кверху. Гай не заставил его ждать, и Генма уже не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз его целовали так осторожно и бережно. Он обвил шею Гая руками и потянул его на себя. Гай положил свою широкую ладонь ему на лопатки и мягко опустился с ним на расстеленный спальник, не прекращая целовать, медленно, глубоко. Генма запрокинул голову назад, чувствуя губы, ласкающие его шею.  
Он еще успел подумать, что мазь от ожогов в его аптечке может сгодиться и для других целей.  
А потом Гай начал гладить его поверх одежды, попутно расстегивая ее, и все мысли исчезли.  
  
На утро они проснулись вместе, быстро оделись, стараясь не глядеть друг на друга. Ночные события всегда кажется другими при свете дня. Но – Генма потянулся – кое-кто очень крепко прижимал его к себе ночью. Подобная сила пугала, хотя вчера он был слишком разгорячен, чтобы жаловаться.  
\- Больно? – вопрос был неожиданным, хотя это участие в голосе он мог бы предугадать.  
\- Нет, - Генма взглянул в лицо Гая и улыбнулся, поневоле находя зачарованный вид, с каким Гай уставился на его губы, забавным и милым.  
\- Я не был уверен, я никогда не спал с мужчиной.  
\- Нет? – однако, этой ночью кто-то показался ему весьма знающим. – Я думал, может, твой Какаши...  
\- Какаши? – вот теперь Гай был в ужасе. – Нет! Никогда! Он – мой друг! Мой соперник!  
Генма рассмеялся и снова потянулся, уже не смущенный ничем.  
Небо нежно голубело над ними, хотя солнца еще не было видно за лесом. Ветер шумел в листве, птички пели о своем, Гай что-то забавно бормотал о своем вечном сопернике... а через полдня они будут дома.  
День обещал быть славным.

**Author's Note:**

> * _MEANINGLESS - не имеющий смысла._


End file.
